


Belonging

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Ralvez, Reidvez
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Belonging

At work, always equals.

At home however…Luke had fantasies and Spencer was more than willing to indulge him. Spencer hated having to make decisions. Having them made for him was easier, which put his mind at ease. And Luke enjoyed making decisions, so what was there to lose?

Today had been a particularly frustrating day. Although the child had been returned home, the unsub had fled, and that pissed them all off more than anything. The moment that they got home, Spencer knew what was coming, and he was more than ready for it. He was in desperate need of a release after such a stressful week. “Clothes off, blindfold on, on the bed,” Luke said with the authority that Spencer had come to know and love.

“Yes, sir,” he said with a smirk and wink as he took off his jacket and threw it over the back of the chair. When he walked inside, he could hear Luke walking around the kitchen. He knew for a fact that Luke was just wasting time, building up his anticipation, but he didn’t care. Doing as Luke had commanded, Spencer pulled off his belt, unbuttoned his shirt and allowed his pants and boxers to fall to the floor. 

They done things like this many times before. Spencer reached into his drawer and pulled out a tie, fixing it at the back of his head. Then he laid himself on the bed and waited for what felt like hours until Luke decided to enter the room. “About damn time,” Spencer said without thinking. Once they were in this area of their relationship, Spencer was not supposed to talk back, and within seconds, he felt one swift sting of Luke’s belt against his leg. 

“Already hard for me, I see,” Luke said. He was still standing on the side of the bed. Spencer could feel him hovering there and wanted to beg for him to stop the teasing; he knew Luke wanted him to beg, but Spencer wanted to be made to beg.

Another few moments passed, darkness encompassing his eyes as the thoughts of what Luke wanted to do to him flooded his mind. Finally, Spencer felt the bed dip. “Open,” Luke said. He could feel his boyfriend hovering just over his chest, knees on either side, so he did as Luke commanded and opened his mouth, feeling his boyfriend’s rock-hard cock enter his mouth. 

Spencer mumbled around him, suctioning his lips as Luke thrusted into his mouth with shallow movements of his hips. Luke mumbled above him and reached back with his hand, feeling the younger man already hardened beyond compare, his body begging for release even if hadn’t voiced the need. “Do you open your mouth so easily for all the boys?” A small moan escaped Spencer and his cock twitched in Luke’s hands. “Are you that big of a slut?” It had taken Luke a while to get used to calling Spencer a slut, but he’d let him know early on that that was a kink of his in the bedroom. 

Luke looked down to see Spencer’s lips wrapped around him and suddenly realized there was another place he’d rather sheath his length. When he removed himself from Spencer’s mouth, he audibly gasped, craning his head forward to search for Luke - his mouth still hanging open. “So desperate,” Luke taunted, gliding his hands slowly over Spencer’s legs as he moved downward on the bed.

With what felt like one movement, Luke pulled Spencer’s legs downward, grabbed at his waist and flipped him over. “What do you want?” Luke asked. This was where he’d get him to beg. Spencer was always stubborn, insisting that Luke wouldn’t be able to get him to beg, but he always gave in, and Luke couldn’t possibly enjoy the process any more.

Luke laughed to himself as Spencer’s back arched upward slightly and swallowed his words. He tried so hard. A snap resounded throughout the room and Spencer cried out. Luke always knew how to get what he wanted. “I said, what do you want?”

“I-” Spencer started, not wanting to give in, but desperately wanting release, “I want you to fuck me.” He finished softly.

Luke swallowed his satisfaction and spoke again. “What was that?” he laughed. Spencer wanted to turn around and smack him, he was so smug. But he didn’t dare. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

“I want you to fuck me…please.” Oh that was such a sweet word. Luke lubed himself and Spencer up, teasing him as he tried to get another please to rip its way out of Spencer’s body. 

Luke pressed himself up against Spencer’s entrance, but stayed there, watching as Spencer bucked his hips backwards in desperation. “Please, Luke.” Another slap made its way down onto Spencer’s ass and all of a sudden the blindfold was pulled off. Luke reached forward and took his boyfriend’s face in his hands, taking in the slight tears that pricked at Spencer’s eyes. Because he knew better, those tears only made him harder.

“One more time,” he said with a smirk. Spencer cut his eyes at him. Occasionally, Luke let Spencer switch, and when he did, his lover was going to remember this moment, but right now Luke didn’t care. He loved hearing Spencer beg.

With a push backward, Spencer decided to give Luke exactly what he wanted. “I want you to fuck me. I am begging you to fuck me. Please.” The last word came out barely above a whisper, which was swiftly followed by a gasp as Luke slipped himself inside Spencer’s tight entrance. “Oh fuck, Luke…” The younger man fell forward into the bed, but Luke caught him, grabbing his wrists and pulling him backward, using his arms as leverage for his thrusts. 

Spencer choked out moan after moan as his body constricted around Luke’s length. “Please, harder.” All Spencer wanted in this moment was more pressure and the sound of Luke’s skin slapping against his to fill his ears. He got his wish as Luke pulled out and then thrusted all the way in to the hilt, feeling his cock hit against his prostate.

“Who do you belong to?” Luke growled. He knew - he always knew. Since they started dating, he knew he had Spencer’s mind, body and heart, and Spencer had his, but in the heat of the moment, he needed to hear it more than he needed his own release. “Tell me.”

“You,” Spencer cried, arching his back as Luke buried himself within him. “I belong to you.” He cried out as he came, falling into Spencer’s back and reaching around to stroke him as he rode out his own orgasm. Spencer jerked and thrusted into Luke’s hand as he slid out of Spencer and fell to the side. “Feel better?” Spencer smiled.

“Yes,” Luke replied with a snort, pulling Spencer into his chest. “You?”

He chuckled as Spencer nodded against his chest, swallowing hard at the overwhelming satisfaction running through him. “Who do you belong to?” Luke asked again, pulling Spencer’s face to his and devouring his kiss. 

“I already told you,” Spencer said with a smile. “You. I’m all yours.” He was always Luke’s.

In the preceding moments, Spencer had relaxed a little, but was whisked out of it by another smack to his ass. “Damn straight. All mine.”


End file.
